Look After Her
by DragonsEmpress
Summary: When Natsu leaves with Gajeel to do training, Happy and Lucy are left alone. Spending all their time together their friendship becomes even stronger. - Based after my other story 'Returning The Feelings' I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS.
1. Look After Her

**_Hey guys! Thank you for the positive reviews about my first fic, I really appreciate it!  
This is my newest story that popped into my head and continues a short time after the events of 'Returning The Feelings'.  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Nastuuuu~! Don't leave me here with Lucy!", Happy was now threatening to break into fake tears at the news that his best friend has just told him.

_"Luce, Happy! Come here will ya'? I need to tell you something!" Natsu shouted across the guild as he broke of his fight with Gray. Lucy jumped off her bar stool to see the dragon slayer grinning eye to eye. __Not far behind her was Happy looping around in circles towards Natsu until he caught Happy in his arms.  
__"Whats up Natsu?"  
__" Me and Gajeel are going to do some training to get ready for the next magic games! Don't worry though, we'll only be a two weeks!" He still had a stupid grin plastered to his face as Lucy slowly processed what had been said to her. "_Natsu - my idiotic boyfriend- with destructive Gajeel.. This isn't going to end well!"  
_Natsu could see her worried expression and brought her into a hug, with Happy squashed between the two. "Don't worry Luce I promise i'll be good!" he said in the most possible innocent voice he could. Lucy relaxed slightly when Natsu started to talk again-  
_"_And don't think i'm leaving you on your own. Happy." Natsu had a serious tone suddenly.  
"Aye!"  
"I'm putting you in charge of Lucy! You are to make sure she is never along and stop ice princess from flirting with her!"_

Thats where they got to now. Natsu had left on his training with Gajeel, Levy was left in the comfort on Jet and Droy which was to Gajeel's disliking. After waving the two off, Lucy had decided to go home after bribing Happy with an offer of fish. She knew these weeks would go slow without her protective boyfriend around, but at least she had Happy to keep her company.

As Lucy reached her apartment Happy grabbed onto Lucy and started lifting her into the air.  
"HAPPY! What are you doing?!" panicked by the sudden action Lucy started flailing her arms.  
"Aye! I'll show what its like to be me and Natsu!". With that said they reached her window in seconds, of course it was open so that either two of them could enter whenever they wanted. She slowly slid the window opened and Happy landed on the bed with a small thud.  
"Well, that was certainly different.."  
"It's more ninja like, Nin nin!" He was bouncing around the room while doing is famous ninja pose. Lucy sighed but a smile dominated her face-  
_"Two weeks with Happy huh? I guess this will be bareable.."  
_The two sat on Lucy's bed and started to talk about what to do in these two weeks so that they could pass the time quicker, and of course Happy wanted to go fishing all the time. This was going to bed a long two weeks.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, put I plan on doing one chapter for each day - making 14 chapters in total each about what they are going to do on that day. If anyone would like state their opinion on what you would like to do please say, any reviews are welcome!**


	2. Day 1 - Fishing

The blonde beauty stretched out her slender legs, raising her arms above her head as she awoke from a peaceful night sleep. It was strange not to find a snoring idiot next to her, but for the time being she didn't mind. That was until, she found her blue companion.

Happy was clutching onto Lucy at her waist, drool forming around his mouth.  
"Oi Happy! You're drooling all over me! Wake up!" She was poking his nose while trying to shake him off. Happy wiggled slightly, but tightened his grip around Lucy.  
"This is how you want to play is it? Just you wait cat.." she whispered in an almost evil tone, vain popping from her forehead.

What happened next was a heart attack for the poor exceed. Lucy had thrown herself in the bath with Happy still latched onto her.  
"Lucyyyy!~ You meanie what did you do that for?!" Happy was now floating in the bath with Lucy- its a good job he's a cat otherwise he would have got a famous Lucy Kick to the face.  
"I tried to wake you up and you wouldn't get off me, besides you we're drooling! It looks like you could do with a bath anyway!" She winked playfully at the blue exceed before grabbing the soap and lunging towards Happy. He struggled but Lucy soon managed to lock Happy between her chest and one of her arms - Oh how Natsu was going to be jealous of the feline!  
With her free hand holding the soap, she scrubbed Happy clean like no tomorrow.

Around an hour later the pair entered the guild and went to the bar, Happy sitting on Lucy's head looking rather glum. As if from no-where Mira popped up from the bar with a smirk on her face;  
"Aww Happy what's wrong dear? You don't look to..happy?"  
Taking this opportunity to moan about the blonde mage Happy said "Miraaaa~ it was so horrible! Lucy put me in the bath, then she cleaned me! Then she forced me to put this stuff on my fur so I smell like strawberries and ice cream!" His small paws were playing with Lucy's hair as fake tears ran down his eyes.  
"Oh Happy you're being a bit dramatic here! You smelled like moldy fish!"  
The fake tears kept coming, as Lucy turned to see Mira had an expected look on her face.  
Lucy sighed. She knew what she had to do.  
"Ne, Happy? Want to go fishing?"  
Happy perked up immediately and he started flying around in circles - "FISH YES! I WONDER HOW MANY I WILL CATCH! HOW MANY I CAN EAT! LUCY COME ON!" Happy was already flying out the guild as Lucy quickly turned to Mira who already had the fishing equipment ready; how was this woman so amazing?! Mira winked at Lucy before Lucy ran out after Happy.

They had finally reached their destination, a beautiful pond with glistening flowers lining the banks of the pond. Although the place was so stunning, Lucy couldn't help but remember the last time she was here was when she had met Sting of SaberTooth, who actually comforted her about her past situation. Despite only being a new months ago, the memory was still fresh and she felt guilt over come her as she remembered how she stood him up.  
She sat down and the pair cast their lines out waiting for a bite.  
"Lucy.."  
"Whats up Happy?"  
"I know Natsu is a complete idiot, but i'm glad you chose him"  
He didn't have to say anything else, Lucy understood completely what he meant. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Happy's line started to twitch.

"LUCY LOOK! THE FISHING POLE IS MOVING!" He stood and stared at the pole, fascinated by the movements.  
"Quickly Happy grab the pole so it doesn't get away!" Lucy was now rushing over pulling the pole with all her might. Happy then jumped into action, grabbing onto Lucy's back and pulling her as hard as he could. After a few minutes of fighting with the fish, they pulled it out of the water.  
"WOW! LOOK HOW BIG IT IS LUCY!"  
The two started at the fish now on the floor, Happy was right, this fish was BIG. So big that it could probably cook a meal for 8! Happy literary had stars in his eyes, he edged towards the fish with drool dripping from his mouth.  
"Ne, Happy. Instead of eating the fish raw how about I look it up for us!"  
"YES!"

The two carried the fish back to Lucy's apartment where Happy waiting impatiently at the table for the food to be served. If there was nothing that Happy loved more than fish, it was Lucy cooking his fish. She always made the best meals for him and Natsu- her cooking could even be competition for Mira! Lucy came in humming a tune and placed the plate of cooked fish in front of him.  
"Lucy it looks amazing! Thanks for the food!"  
Lucy smiled as she watched Happy eating his fish. She'd grown incredibly attached to the small cat, sometimes Happy even seemed like a child to her- Her and Natsu's child.  
"So Lushy- When are you and Natsu having eggs?" As if Happy was reading all of Lucy's thoughts, but he seemed extremely happy at the thought of small children to play with.  
Lucy's face went bright red, she began stuttering all of her words "I-I we.. We're n-not even m-m-married yet H-Happy!"  
Happy just continued eating his fish, chuckling at Lucy's reaction to his comment- just the thought of having kids with Natsu made her legs turn to jelly!

"_Lucy will be a great mother some day.. Maybe Charle would like an egg too!" _

After what seemed like an endless day, Lucy crawled into bed with Happy curling up besides her. Maybe these two weeks without Natsu weren't going to be that bad after all..

* * *

**_Sorry about the late update, I've had a lot of college work to do!  
Any suggestions/improvements will be appreciated!  
Also, if any of you have an idea that you would like Lucy and Happy to do then tell me and I would be more than happy to produce a chapter on it!  
Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Day 2 - Shopping

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that is following and favorited this story!  
****Anyway, here is the latest chapter.  
****I would also like to quickly say a big thank you to lucyglitter11 and Aya Fuyuka** **for helping with idea's for this chapter, this ones for you! 3**

* * *

The weather outside was rather odd to say that it was summer. Rain was poring down and the skies almost pitch black. Even the men on the river weren't on their boat today.  
Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment, Lucy was taking a hot bath and Happy was swimming in the tub with her - Natsu is going to be so jealous!  
Happy started to blow bubbles in the water when a loud clap of thunder shook the entire building, leaving Happy pooing himself and attaching himself to Lucy's face.  
"Happy! Get off my face! What are you afraid of a little thunder? Maybe you and Lily could form a club!" Lucy said while smirking at the shivering cat.  
"I-I'm not afraid of thunder! It-it was.. your boobs! They look scary from underwater!"  
"WHY YOU DAMN CAT!" Happy quickly dodging the blondes fist flew out of the bathroom only for Lucy to follow and shouting abuse at the poor exceed.

After she dried her hair and get dressed she decided it was time to go to the guild. "Happy! Are you ready to go? Get the umbrella's out otherwise we're going to get soaked!"  
"Aye Sir!", Happy plodded into the room with a umbrella that must have been around twice as big as himself and also a smaller umbrella- Lucy had originally bought the umbrella for Plue but seeing as Happy was the same size it worked out. Lucy locked her apartment and started walking towards the guild. From behind one could mistake the two for mother and child; only if the child didn't have blue legs and a tail.  
The pair was about a minute away from the guild, when someone came up from behind and put their arm around Lucy causing her to let out a small scream.  
"KYYAAAA~ Gray you scared the shit out of me!"  
"Haha sorry Lucy I just couldn't miss the opportunity! What's a beautiful lady like you doing alone anyways?" Gray smirking at the blondes reaction.  
"Ahem."  
"Lucy did you say something?" Gray questioned  
"Lucy isn't alone ice brain." Happy said rather coldly.  
"Not anymore she's not, especially with a handsome man by her side!"  
"Thanks Gray! I know i'm handsome but gosh!" Happy was now giggling like a child, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh with the exceed.

Just before things got awkward Lucy opened the door to the guild and walked off to the bar, waving at Happy as he went to talk to the new sulking Lily. Lucy say at her usual stool and Mira had already prepared her a drink,  
"Crap weather outside huh?" Lucy said with a bored expression  
"Its not always bad Lucy, thunderstorms can be fun too if you know how" Mira smiled as she walked off to clean some glasses, leaving Lucy slightly confused by the statement.  
And just when she thought she was alone, Gray popped up out of no-where and sat next to Lucy.  
"Hey Lucy" Trying to do what Lucy thought was a sexy grin.  
"Oh hey Gray.."  
"I know its raining and everything outside, but I just wondered if you would like to go out somewhere with me? Don't worry I can keep you warm, but I can't promise that you will stay dry" Gray said winking at the blonde.  
Lucy was dumbfounded by his comment, she thought he was just joking around with her earlier but was he now actually _flirting _with her? This situation was just too awkward!  
As if by chance, Happy landed on Lucy's shoulder, arms folded with a serious expression.  
"Lucy can't go anywhere with you. Stop flirting with her." Wow, this was one of the times where Happy sounded _too _serious. But this is what happens when Natsu told him what to do. He would never disobey his friend- especially when it came to Natsu and Lucy, he would get one hell of a beating if he let Gray flirt with her.  
Shocked by Happy's comment he said "And why can't she go anywhere?"  
"Because." was his stern reply.  
"Because _what?" _Gray was now annoyed by the exceeds one word answer.  
"Because we are going shopping! Girl shopping! And you are not invited!" He said while blowing a raspberry at Gray and grabbing Lucy to fly her to the main entrance. He quickly got the umbrellas and opened the guild doors and walked out with Lucy, leaving a very amazed Gray behind.

"Wow, we're actually going shopping Happy? I don't even have much jewels left.." It was true, she hadn't been on a mission in a few weeks and while her rent was safe, she had no money to spend on herself.  
"Don't worry about it Lucy! Natsu has a secret stash of jewels for emergencies!" He sounded so proud of himself for knowing of this 'secret stash'.  
"But Happy, this isn't an emergency.."  
"It is! Natsu told me to look after you and I'm sure he would do it too!" He looked up at Lucy with a loving grin.  
She sighed as they walked to Natsu's house to get the jewels, and she couldn't help but think about how much Natsu and Happy cared for her- they were always making sure that she was happy, and moreover they always made her feel _loved. _And she loved them back, her two boys that she had become incredibly fond of.

After wandering out of many shops, trying on about a thousand different outfits- much to Happy's displeasure- they finally arrived to a shop which Lucy was familiar with, she brought a lot of her clothing and household stuff from here. She looked to see Happy's bored expression and sighed.  
"This will be the last shop, okay Happy? Then we will go buy some fish for dinner.."  
At the mention at fish Happy perked up and shouted and fist pumped the air "AYE SIR!"

They had only been wondering around the shop for a while and she had picked out a few items that she liked including flower vase and also a scrapbook for Natsu so that he could arrange all of their memories in the book instead of around his room. They had reached the clothing section of the store when Lucy spotted a dress that just screamed perfect. It was a small black strap dress, reaching just above her knees. It had embroided pink stars all over it. She loved it.  
Happy soon saw what she was gawping at and picked up the dress and told her to try it on. She came out of the fitting room and even for a cats opinion, Happy thought she looked absolutely stunning in the dress.  
"Do you think Natsu will like it?" Questioning herself while looking in the mirror  
"Like it? He'll love it!" Happy replied without even thinking.  
"Really? Well then i'll save it and wear it for when he comes back!"  
With that, she continued to walk around the shop and brought some new heels and also a rather sexy pair of black lacy undies, the bra was almost see through! The giggled at the thought of Natsu drooling over her in the outfit, so she couldn't resist buying it.

When the pair was finally done and Lucy had brought the fish for dinner Happy commented saying "Wow Lucy, i'm surprised how little you spent! Oh well! More for the FISH!"  
It was true that she hadn't spent alot, but the things that she had bought she loved. Besides she didn't want to spend too much of Natsu's money anyway.  
On the way back to Lucy's apartment Happy started to jump in all the puddles like a child. She smiled as she watch Happy play around in the rain.

_Maybe Mira was right.. thunder storms can be fun too..  
_Lucy found herself now jumping in the puddles with Happy, laughing to her hearts content.  
_Oh how Natsu would love this.._


	4. Day 3 - Missing You

_**Sorry its been a while guys, ive had so much stuff to do! But im off college soon so I can update this story more often. Also thank you for the prompts on the chapters, most of them will be used in later chapters  
- lucyglitter11 you have amazing ideas that I will use soon! Thanks!  
**_

* * *

_-Lucy's POV-_

Today is the third day without Natsu. It feels so strange. I woke up this morning cuddling Happy after last nights events, but I still didn't feel as secure as I would in the arms of my dragon slayer. His warmth is one of the many things that I miss the most, how he never fails to make me feel warm and toasty inside and sends shivers through my spine. I miss the way he wraps his arms around my waist when he sleeps; even if he does dribble on me sometimes.  
I miss the way I wake up to him smiling at me, still giving me butterflies.  
It's now that I have come to realize how much I actually miss the idiot.

I suppose you could say its one of those down moods? You could even say im home sick, but not for home, but for Natsu.  
After I made Happy his breakfast I told him to go to the guild without me today, it took quite a lot of persuasion since he didn't want to break his promise to Natsu but I simply told him that I just needed some time to myself for the day. It was after the offer of taking a fish to Charle that made him agree in the end.

Thats when I find myself now wandering down the road. I don't even know where i'm going, I just need to be alone. I never thought for a second that I would miss him this much. Well, who am I kidding I love the fool to pieces!  
I just want him with me right now. I NEED him with me right now.

What can I do to help ease this pain in my chest? I remember last time Natsu was away I tided his house; I wonder if he has kept it tidy since then? I never visit Natsu's house because he insists on always coming to mine, but it wouldn't hurt if I went now would it? Screw it, I'm going anyway!

I make my way down the small path that leads towards Natsu's house, newly blossoming flowers lining the way in beautiful colors. Its strange to think it was raining horribly yesterday now the weathers almost perfect to sunbathe in, unpredictable! Just like Natsu..  
I can see his small house through the trees, my pace picks up slightly with anticipation- Maybe he would be home? _No of course not Lucy, stop being so_ _stupid_!  
The big wooden door creeks open, revealing a rather tidy home. Of course there were the odd bit of clothing around but thats just Natsu for you. I start to pick up his dirty clothing and put it in a bag so I can wash it back home. When I enter his bedroom the first thing that hits me are his walls. There were covered in photographs, mission requests and small objects that often had a label with my name on it. All of these are his precious memories.  
In the center of one wall is a poster of me in my bikini -Jason INSISTED that I wore one for my photo shoot for scourers weekly. I can't believe he'd even buy it to be honest! Under neither the photo in messy handwriting is a small note "This beautiful girl is now mine forever!".  
Thats it, I can't take anymore. The pain in my chest overwhelms me and I break down to a tearful wreck on his bed. I can just imagine him saying that to someone too.. he can be so sweet sometimes.. I must have cried my eyes out a good hour before I fell to sleep on his bed.

I felt something patting me on the side of my head, slowly opening my eyes I see Happy sitting next to me with a bright smile on his face.  
"Happy?"  
"Aye! I knew you would be here! I have something to show you!" He jumped to his feet and flew over to the near by table before picking a flyer up.  
"Whats this Happy?" I question as he hands me the flyer.  
"Erza and Levy suggested the idea of going to the theme park! All of us together!" How could I refuse such a happy and hopeful expression and those big round eyes? Damn he knows how to work it..  
"Sure Happy, when are we going?"  
"Tomorrow! We meet at 9 at the guild! Lets go back to your place!"  
Judging by the darkness outside i'd say its around 8 o'clock already.. plus I don't really want to leave this place..  
"Happy? Can we stay here tonight?"  
"Aye!"  
I climbed into bed and curled up with Happy in my arms. A theme park huh? Sounds interesting. I wonder what kind of rides they have! I best take some photo's for Natsu too, he'll want to see what I've been up too..

_-Natsu's POV-_

It's been 3 days without seeing Luce. It was harder than expected really, I even miss her nagging at me. I think Gajeel feels the same, whenever we finish training at night he goes into his tent sometimes and sulks. We had a discussion about him last night, I asked him why he hasn't asked Levy to be his girlfriend yet. He replied saying _"A small bookwork like that wouldn't love a dragon like me.."_  
And what I responded with _"If the princess can love a dragon, then why can't the bookworm love a dragon?"_

I had him with that one. But it was true! Lucy has told me many times about her best friends feelings towards the damn metal mouth, be he refuses to believe its true. What an idiot.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I wanted to make this chapter a little more sad, but I think this will be the last one! Also I am working on a new fic that is Natsu's POV from my first fic 'Returning The Feelings' and the first chapter is almost done!  
**_**_Thanks for reading! Reviews and prompts would be appreciated!_**


	5. Day 4 - Theme Park

_**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.. ^^  
**__**Anyway, I have been working hard to get the next chapter out faster, so here it is!**_

* * *

Lucy woke up with a sidesplitting pain up her back. Rolling over with a groan, she pushed a sleeping Happy out of the bed.  
"Oww Lushhyyy what was that for?" Rubbing one of his paws on his head.  
A faint grumble was heard from the bed, Happy climbing up to see Lucy in a position where it looked like she had been snapped in half.  
"LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
"This bed is what happened to me! I see why Natsu always wants to sleep at my house now.."  
Slowly, Lucy crawled out of bed like a crippled old lady and quickly made some toast for herself and Happy.

"So, what are we doing today then Happy?", Lucy was practically dragging her legs now but she was determined to get to the guild.  
"We're going to the theme park remember!"  
How could she forget? All of those rides were surely going to actually break her in two, but she just couldn't let her friends down. Letting out a small sigh she heard some small footsteps from behind her. Turning around she saw the small dragon slayer- _Natsu and Gejeel must have left her behind.. _  
"Good morning Lucy-san!"  
"Hello Wendy.."  
"What's wrong Lucy-san? You seem to be in pain.." Wendy's face was now growing with worry.  
"Ugh, we're all meant to be going to the theme park today, but with a back like this I can't do anything!", Lucy was now waving her fists in the air out of frustration.  
" Ahh is that all Lucy-san? I can quickly heal you in no time!" She had a glistening look in her eyes, determined to help her friend.

It was true about the healing being quick and easy, as soon as the two entered the guild Wendy insisted that Lucy lie down on top of the table, stomach down on the table- squashing her boobs and giving the male members of the guild a nosebleed. Wendy was quick to fix Lucy's back, leaving her feeling as good as new!  
Now rearing to go Lucy jumped off the table and embraced Wendy in a tight hug before turning to the group which has assembled at the front of the guild.  
Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Charle, Lily, Levy and even Jellal- much to her surprise- were waiting for her.  
"Well now that you are feeling better it's time to go!" Erza announced as she started dragging the two boys of of the group by their ears.

"Lucy, are you sure you are okay now?" Happy was now walking next to Lucy, who was wearing a sky blue summer dress with white pumps.  
"I'm perfectly fine Happy! Feeling 100 percent better, ready for all of the rides! YOSH!" Lucy gave her brightest smile to Happy, which erased all worry in his mind and returned the smile- despite shuddering at the thought of what Natsu would do to him if Lucy was hurt.

The group had now arrived at the theme park, with tall rides filling the landscape, peoples screams of joy filling the air and candyfloss making their taste buds water.

After a fun four hours the group decided to go on their final ride. It has been quite an eventful day, Erza comforted Jellal after he was sick after a upside down ride and he comforted Erza when she was terrified from the ghost train- Lucy thought this was rather cute. Lily won Levy a giant stuffed bear, gaining a kiss from the bluenett and he would be sure to tease Gajeel about it!

So after an action-packed day they had finally came to the last ride. '_The Romance Trail', _this was obviously designed for couples considering the name and the two seated ride that moved down the pink lighted stream. Now you could place bets on who's idea it was to save this for the last ride. Thats right. Erza herself demanded that the group went to this ride last. _"Just so she can get some alone time with Jellal..hehe.." _Lucy thought inwardly. And of course it was Erza that grabbed Jellal by the hand and they both sat down on the seat, only everyone could see that sparkle that Erza held in her eyes. Next up was Juvia who forced Gray on with her, Gray reaching out his hand to Lucy only for her to giggle and give him a small wave. Wendy then went on with Charle, and Levy went on with Lily. That left Lucy and Happy.  
"Come on Happy!", Lucy picked up the small exceed and placed him on the red velvet sea beside her.  
As the ride started to move, downbeat romantic music begun to play in the background. The ride slowly moved, letting the slow flowing water add to the romantic mood. Hearts and flowers lined the path of the ride. The pair were memorized by the bright colours surrounding them, that they didn't they didn't notice the seats rotating to face each other at an close proximity.

"Hey Lucy! Guess who I am! I'm a human ice cube and I keep denying my love for Juvia! I also had explosive diarrhea when I was 12!"  
"HAPPY ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OH MAVIS! THAT'S GREAT NATSU WOULD LOVE THAT!" Lucy was practically wetting herself at what Happy had said, and he himself was laughing to tears.  
Just as the both calmed down they looked at each other and burst out laughing again. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the camera flash or the ride coming to a stop while the rest of the group was staring at them.  
"Um.. Is Lucy-san having a negative side affect to my healing magic?" Wendy questioned doubting her abilities.  
"Not at all Wendy. It's just the sign of true friendship." Erza stated looking lovingly at the two.

After Lucy and Happy had calmed down they walked over to a counted with several screens attached to the wall. Looking at the screens you could see a very shocked Erza being kissed by Jellal, Juvia holding onto Gray's waist while he was trying to push her away, Levy and Lily sat sticking the tongue's out with the big stuffed bear between them, Charle and Wendy cuddling and smiling and last the picture of Lucy and Happy. Happy was say next to Lucy as they were laughing. It was actually a beautiful photo, Lucy's face radiating happiness and Happy looked like he was the happiest exceed alive. Lucy bough a copy of the photo, but soon after started laughing when she looked at the photo of Gray.  
"Hey Lucy, what are you laughing at?!" Gray said, getting annoyed with Lucy's sudden outbursts.  
Just looking at him sent her off again, "Oh Gray! Haha! I-Im sorry! B-But! Haha oh Mavis!" Lucy was almost on the floor crying now, so Happy picked her up and started to fly towards Lucy's apartment.  
"Hey everyone! Thank you for a amazing day! See you all tomorrow! And Gray.. Im.. haha I'm sorry!"

The group sighed and started to go their separate ways home.

Happy opened the window and flew Lucy to her bed. She had finally calmed down from laughing and was now smiling at the picture of her and Happy. Lucy stood up slowly and walked over to put the picture with the others on her writing desk. Smiling softly at the pictures of her family she turned around,  
"Ne, Happy? I think it's bath time!"  
"Aye sir!"  
The pair sat in the bath, enjoying their muscles unwind in the warm water. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what Natsu was up too..

MEANWHILE- with Natsu.  
Natsu had been training all day, but he couldn't concentrate properly. Gajeel was having the same feeling too. Was he missing Lucy that much? He slumped into his tent and began to snuggle a pair of panties that he had secretly took from Lucy's draw. Even dragons had their own guilty pleasure.


	6. Day 5 - Gray

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I have been struggling with some ideas recently until this popped into my head when I was working. Again thank you for the positive reviews, they really help motivate me write these fics! :) **

* * *

"Happy, yesterday was really fun wasn't it?" The stellar mage smiling as brightly as always.  
"Aye sir! The last ride was the best!"  
Lucy started laughing almost instantly, " With that thing about Gray? Haha that was great!"

It was almost a typical day at the guild, the only difference being that it was raining resulting in the guild being more crowded than usual.  
Lucy and Happy were sat at a table along with Levy, Erza, Gray and Juvia.

"So Erza... I didn't know Jellal was in Magnolia..." Lucy questioned as Erza took another bite out of her strawberry cake. It was the question that everyone was really thinking about, no-one had saw Jellal since the Grand Magic Games, but of course no had the balls to actually ask.  
"He has actually been around the area for some time, doing an investigation on a criminal or something along those lines. I've been seeing him a few nights-"  
"You liiikkkeeee him~!" Happy rolled off his tongue as Erza's face turned a shade of red that could rival her own hair.  
"H-Happy! I-I-I-It's not l-like that!"  
"Erza come on. Don't be like Natsu here". Gray joined in the conversation as Erza turned to him with genuine confusion.  
"Gray I do not understand what you are implying" She said regaining her composure.  
"Oh I think you do, remember before Natsu and Lucy got together? You was getting so angry with him because he was so oblivious to his own feelings." Gray stated while pushing Juvia away from him slightly.  
"I-I don't.." Erza's face reddening again.  
"Erza-san should openly let her feelings out! Like Juvia does for Gray-sama!" Juvia now closing the distance between her and Gray again, Gray sighed.  
"Erza, I think Jellal might like you too!" Levy said and winked at the re-quip mage.  
"I-I-I.. I need t-to go, I-I will be back later!" Erza shouted as she ran out of the guild with a blush spreading wide across her face.

"So Lu-chan, how are you an Natsu doing?" Levy said looking up from her book, which strangely enough was about dragons.  
"We're fine Levy-chan, but what I really want to know is how are you and Gajeel doing?"  
"I agree with Lucy-san! Juvia want's to know the advancement of your relationship."  
"G-Gajeel?! Well.. I.. We train together sometimes.. He said he would miss training with me while he went training with Natsu.."  
"I think the metal head likes you Levy." Gray chuckled slightly.  
How stupid could these dragon slayers be? It wasn't just the dragon slayers either. Everyone seemed to deny their feelings and Gray just couldn't understand why. He himself was good at hiding his feelings- so he thought anyway. He loved all of his guild mates dearly. Juvia's love towards him was nice, but it wasn't the same to having someone else liking him. He didn't think he even had a chance with that special girl, so he hid his feelings. How could he ever tell her how he felt when she loved someone else?

"E-Enough about me! What I want to know, is who do you like Gray?" Levy trying to avoid talking about Gajeel whatever the cost.  
"Aye! Gray is cold hearted I bet he doesn't like anyone!"  
"That is untrue! Juvia has no love rivals! Gray-sama is a kind and affectionate person and that is why Juvia loves Gray-sama!" Hearts in Juvia's eyes again as she looked at Gray.  
"Actually.. Lucy, I need to talk to you.. Come outside with me?" Gray stood up and grabbed an umbrella as Lucy stood up nodding.  
"Juvia will come to!"  
"No it's okay Juvia, I need to talk privately with Lucy" Gray and Lucy were now walking towards the back entrance of the guild.  
"Gray-sama.."

It was raining heavily outside as the pair walked towards the park, luckily there was a bench underneath a tree that was still dry. As they sat down on the bench, Lucy looked at Gray with confused and concerned eyes.  
"Gray what's wrong?"  
"Just before you and Natsu got together, he came and talked to me about his feelings. He was really confused and couldn't work out his feelings for neither you or Lisanna. When I asked him about it he was really stupid, he practically answered it himself- he loved you and liked Lisanna as a friend. Even you were oblivious for your feelings for Natsu at the time.."  
"Where are you going with this Gray? Is there someone you like?"  
"...Something along the lines of that... She is oblivious to her feelings like you and Natsu were..."  
"Oh.. I see what you mean.. Someone you like, likes someone else right?"  
"Bingo. I think she knows her feelings really, but she refuses to admit it... But I know i'm not the one she has in mind.." Gray looked to the floor, refusing to let any tears fall from his eyes. Lucy moved closer to him and put an arm around around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.  
"She has a lot of history with him... I will agree that she seems oblivious to her feelings, but Gray you won't know how she feels unless you tell her how you feel!"  
Gray looked shocked at Lucy, she was able to figure out who it was with little effort at all.  
"Lucy... I think we both know it's too late for that now... I'm glad that she can be happy with someone, I can see their relationship rebuilding and it's something stronger than what we could ever have. I have even tried to return Juvia's affection, but I can't. I feel like it's impossible..." Tears now ran down Gray's cheeks as Lucy hugged him tighter.  
"Gray, it's not easy. I remember how I felt when I saw Natsu with Lisanna. My heart felt like it broke in two. But you shouldn't force yourself to return Juvia's feelings, they should come naturally to you."  
"Perhaps you are right, but it doesn't stop the pain.."  
"It never will Gray, but one day you will find someone else different to her. And she will give you new feelings that she will return too."  
"Then I will wait for that day to come. I will watch over her- as her friend, to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I want her to be as happy as possible, that is why I have to let her free... even though she wasn't mine in the first place.."  
"I think that would be for the best Gray.. Erza will want to see you happy too.. So don't cry"  
"I'm not crying, its just the rain on my face"  
"Sure Gray.." she rubbed his back with her hand and gave him a reassuring smile. After a while the two got up and had a slow walk back to the guild, Lucy cheering Gray up by telling him some stupid things that Natsu was doing at her home, such as using her bra to store apples on the wall.

* * *

She watched the pair walk away from the bench, heart beating in her chest, eyes glistening with tears. She was stood behind a tree far from view, but close enough to over hear their conversation. She didn't even think Gray had feelings like that for her. Things had become a lot more complicated than what she wanted them to be.

* * *

Back at the guild everyone was talking again at the table when Erza walked up to the gang holding some slips of paper in her hand.  
"Hey Erza! What you got there?" Happy flew and landed in front of her trying to get a view of the paper.  
"Now Happy be more patient." Lucy shook her head as Happy flew and sat on Lucy's lap like a small child.  
"Actually, its for all of us. I have decided that we need a small relaxation time, that is why I have booked 3 days at a beach spa!"  
"Beach spa?!" The group said, almost sync.  
"Yes! We leave tomorrow morning so make sure you are ready! Anyone who is late shall face punishment!"  
"HAPPY! We need to go get packed! Come on! See you guys tomorrow and thanks Erza!" Lucy was running out of the guild dragging Happy by the tail as she ran. As she reached the door one faint thing that she could hear was "Gray-sama! I shall take my bikini to eradicate Juvia's love rivals!"

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, cheers guys! Also I would like to do a vote for the future chapters of this fic.  
****As you can guess both Erza and Gray like someone, but what would you readers prefer the pairings to be?  
****1) Erza x Jellal  
****2) Gray x Erza  
3) Gray x ?**

**Majority vote will win, with the most favored pairing announced next chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this!**


	7. Day 6 - Going to the spa

_**Hello everyone! I apologize for the late chapter, I really feel some form of writers block but I will try my hardest to get the chapters out faster.  
**__**Also the voting for pairings will continue for this chapter as well, so please review and vote for either:  
**__**GrayxJuiva, GrayxErza or**_** ErzaxJellal.****  
**

_**The current results are 2 votes for GrayxJuvia and 1 vote for GrayxErza  
**__**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic, it means a lot to me!**_

* * *

"Shorts"  
"Check"  
"Underwear"  
"Check"  
"Sun-cream"  
"Check"  
"Bikini"  
"Uhh..."  
"Thats the most important thing Happy! Have you saw it?"  
Today was the day the gang were going to take a relaxing and well deserved break at the spa, and Lucy was scramming around in her room searching for her bikini. It was the last thing on her list after all.  
"Aye! It's under your bed!"  
"Why is it under there?" The blonde now crawling on her hands and knees to get under the bed. "Damn it where is the stupid thing"  
"Natsu was playing with it once. I came in through the window and saw him with it. He started shouting at me to get out, but the funny thing was he didn't have any clothes on, strange huh..."  
Lucy rushed up, forgetting she was under her bed and smashing her head into it.  
"OUCH. Wait what?!" Luckily for her, Happy couldn't see the ferocious blush that was staining her cheeks. _There's no way he could have been doing what I think he was._  
"FOUND IT!" Lucy grabbed the pink and white striped bikini and quickly shoved it into her bag.  
"THAT'S EVERYTHING! COME ON HAPPY LETS GO!"  
"Aye!"

Lucy was dragging him along by the tail to avoid any more embarrassing thoughts of Natsu. Since Happy was only an exceed she only need to pack him small essentials.  
"Lu-chan!" The solid script mage was running up to catch up with the pair, lugging a small suitcase behind her.  
"Levy-chan! I thought we was late!"  
"Nono quite the opposite Lu-chan, we're twenty minutes early! I set off early to meet everyone when I saw you dragging Happy so I thought I should walk with you!... Uh... Lu-chan.."  
Lucy looked to where Levy was pointing.  
"Ah Happy! I'm sorry!" Realizing Happy was still hanging by the tail Lucy brought him up to rest in her arms.  
"Ayee..."

The three arrived at the train station ten minutes early, and much to their surprise everyone was already there.  
"Good morning Lucy."  
"Morning Erza! Is this everyone?"  
"Indeed it is, also the train should be here any minute"

The group crowed onto the train. Out of all the people invited the people going were Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Lily. Juvia was busy on a request from the master, so Gray would get a small break from her fan girl stalking. Levy also insisted that Jet and Droy came too, but they said they wanted to 'train' while she was away- Of course she knew they only wanted to 'train' because Gajeel was also away training.  
Other people who had been invited in the guild such as Elfman were all busy reconstructing and renovating the guild.

They managed to find a compartment that perfectly fit five people in, the exceeds were lucky enough to sleep on the girls laps.  
"So Gray, since you are the only boy here you better look after us girls" Lucy said giving him a wink.  
"Why do you need me when Erza is here?"  
"Gray. I order you to always keep a look out for constant impending danger. A fragile girl like me can't protect everyone while im relaxing." Erza stated trying to keep a rather straight face.  
"Fragile girl my ass!" With that Erza whacked him on the head leaving him unconscious and sleeping on Erza's lap.  
Everyone else started to giggle at the two, after all it wasn't everyday that the great Titania actually relaxed.

During the train journey most people had fell to sleep. Levy and Wendy had both fallen to sleep leaning on Lucy, and Gray was still out cold on Erza's lap.  
Being the only two awake, they had to whisper.  
"Erza... you heard the yesterday didn't you?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Come on Erza, you know what."  
Lucy directed her eyes towards Gray while raising a brow.  
"Oh... I didn't mean to overhear.. It was his crying that caught my attention..."  
"He likes you, you know..."  
"I know he does, but I don't know if I can return the feelings to him" Erza looked down at the sleeping ice mage, of course she liked him... but maybe there was someone else who had already taken up that special place in her heart. She would always love Gray, but in the same way that she loves both Natsu and Lucy. The thought of romance with even anyone seemed to shake her up a bit.  
She liked others being in love, such as Lucy and Natsu. She watched how their relationship grew into something undeniable and it was completely expected.  
But she just didn't know how her love life was going to turn out, it wasn't as simple as it looked.

"I don't know if you heard it all, but he said he would be happy no matter what you do, as long as you are happy. So don't worry about hurting him, he knows your history with Jellal."  
"A true gentleman... never mind that now we're almost here"

The train pulled into the train station, Erza whacking Gray into consciousness so he could help carry the bags.  
They walked down to the beach, palm trees lining the sand with a crystal clear sea.  
When they arrived at the spa, Erza booked them in and grabbed two keys.  
"Everyone listen. We have two rooms booked. Me, Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Charle in one room and Gray, Happy and Lily in the other. No complaining!"  
She thew the keys towards Gray as she walked towards the rooms.

The rooms were rather big, with big doors that opened right onto the beach itself.  
"I think we should take advantage of this sunny weather and relax on the beach!"  
"Sounds great Lu-chan!" Erza nodding in agreement.  
"Charle lets put our swimsuits on!"  
All the girls soon changed into their bikinis and ran out towards the beach.

Lucy and Erza sunbathed while Levy and Wendy played with the exceeds on an ice slide that Gray had made.  
Lucy could already feel herself unwinding.  
"Hey Erza... Do you miss Natsu?"  
Looking to her left, the re-quip mage was fast asleep.  
This was going to be a well deserved break.

* * *

_**Again sorry for the short chapter, I will try make it longer next time. Also a shout out to MrAyeSir and MangaGirl2303- You will get what you want soon!  
**__**Thanks again for reading!**_


	8. Day 7- Relax

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I've tried to make it up to you all in this chapter. Lets me know what you think! Sorry and thanks again!**

* * *

*Poke***  
**"Ugh Natsu I'll make you food in a minute"  
*Poke*  
"Natsu! Leave me alone!"  
"Luchyyyyy~ it's time for breakfast!"  
"What? Happy? What time is it?"  
"Actually Lucy, its half 8 and we've been waiting for you to get up"  
Lucy sat up and looked across the room to meet Erza's iron stare, and of course strawberry cake. After looking at Erza she saw everyone drinking tea and waiting patiently for the blonde to awaken.

"You could have just gone without me guys… or woken me up!" Lucy started rummaging in her bag for her clothes when she noticed Levy sniggering at her.  
"We would have Lu-chan, but you kept saying things in your sleep. If I recall you said 'Natsu don't touch my bum with your flames… it doesn't turn me on!'"  
"W-what?!" Lucy's face breaking into a mad shade of red as she made a dash for the bathroom ignoring Levy's giggling.  
"Luccyyy! Can we have pancakes today?!"  
"SHUT UP DAMN CAT"

"Levy-san, is it okay to make things up like that?" Wendy looked up innocently at Levy with concern.  
"Anything to do with Natsu Lucy will probably believe." Erza said as she nodded and took another bite of her cake.  
"Precisely! It's just a little fun Wendy-chan!"

After Lucy was finally ready the gang met up at the restaurant, finding Gray playing around with the ice cubes in his drink.  
"About time you girls got here!"  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Gray, Lucy took her time getting ready."  
"Erza! It wasn't my fault! You guys could have woke me up or something!"  
"Anyway, I've already decided what we are doing today"  
"Are we going to a library?!"  
"Much better! Me, Lucy, Levy and Wendy are going to have a famous five star massage that I have hear about and Gray," turning her stare to the unexpecting boy who now felt uncomfortable "you have duty of Cat Sitting. I don't care what you do just look after the cats and make sure they don't get hurt. Are we clear?!"  
"What?! Stuck with these all day while you guys get to relax?"  
"ARE WE CLEAR GRAY."  
"Yes ma'am Erza sir!"  
"Good, then we have our reservations to go to"  
"Have fun Gray! Be good Happy!" Lucy shouted to the ice mage as her and the girls left giggling at his annoyed expression.  
"God damn those women."  
"Gray! Can we go fishing! Pleasseeeee~ If we don't I'll tell Erza!"  
"Yeah yeah sure just don't say anything to her damn cat!"  
-

"Ahh… I haven't felt this relaxed in ages!" and it made a change for the re-quip mage to be out of her armour for once.  
"I'll agree with you there Erza! Those boys cause too much hassle" Lucy said sinking lower into the warm pool of water.  
"A-ano.. Lucy-san? There was actually something a lot of the girls were wondering about at the guild…"  
"What is it Wendy-chan? Who's been gossiping this time? I bet Juvia still thinks I'm her love rival or something…"  
"Actually Lu-chan, they all wanted to know how you and Natsu came together" Levy already smirking at the blondes red face at the mention of Natsu.  
"haha.. Well it's kind of.. a long story.."  
A stern voice commanded her to carry on. "We have time."  
"H-hai… Um, well I'll just shorten it down a little bit… I loved Natsu, he's an idiot and dint realize it. He dated Lisanna for a short while, he thought that he had feelings for her but the more time he spent with her he found that those feelings were just his childhood friend feelings. And obviously by this point I'm pretty upset from the dumb moron. So when he actually thinks that I might be interested in another guy he gets all defensive and confesses to me. That's kind of the summary haha…"  
"Lucy-san it seems complicated… I'm glad that you two are happy now!"  
"Thank you Wendy-chan! Ah.. lets not forget who Natsu has gone training with, the acclaimed iron dragon slayer", Lucy sent a wink towards Levy which Erza did not fail to notice.  
"Levy. Information now."  
"E-Erza! I don't know what you mean by that!"  
"Come on Levy-chan! Don't deny that you like him!"  
"I… Yes! I admit it! I like him! But… I just don't think that he feels the same way for me"  
"Want me to knock it into him?"  
"Hah that's okay Erza really"  
"Levy-san I think that you are wrong! Gajeel-kun admires you a lot and he is always checking on you, I've noticed his small habits of looking in your direction in the guild"  
"See! Even Wendy-chan can see it!"  
Feeling rather embarrassed about Gajeel, Levy send a splash towards Lucy who laughed in return.  
"But what about you Erza? You like Jellal don't you?"  
"W-what?!"  
"Come on Erza! We saw you at the theme park!"  
"I-I don't.. I… I feel that perhaps the feelings could be mutual but as a female I shall wait for him to ask for an official romantic relationship and then I will gracefully accept!" It sounded as if Erza hadn't taken a single breath in her sentence, now huffing at lack of oxygen and red raw face.  
"Wow Erza, I never realised you was that far! I wish Natsu could have been quicker… the idiot…"  
"L-Lucy we are not far at all!"  
"Oh come on we all know you are Erza!"  
"S-Shut up! It's time to go for the facial masks!"

While the female members of the group were relaxing, Gray was quite the opposite. Stressed from the cats, he blamed them anyway. Lilly had demanded that he had a supply of fresh kiwi's before going at boat and Charle demanded a sun parasol to protect her 'delicate skin' as she called it. Worst of all was Happy could literally couldn't stand still- he was flying around in constant circles until Gray grabbed his tail and pull him along behind him.  
Gray had managed to keep his sanity as they arrived at the beach, rented a boat and fishing rods and proceeded to stuff the exceeds onto it before sailing off.  
"You best make my money's worth and catch something Happy."  
"Aye Sir!"  
After about an hour Gray was getting no bites on his line and threw his rod down in frustration.  
"Damn fish!"  
"Uh, Gray?"  
"What is it?!"  
"Uh… look over there"  
Gray looked where the small white exceed was pointing. Black. Black clouds rolling in towards them. With it monstrous claps of thunder and blinding lightning.  
"Oh shit! We've got to get out of here!" Gray scurried to the other side of the boat to try and get the engine running but with no luck.  
"IT'S COMING CLOSER I CAN HEAR IT" Lilly screamed as the storm clouds approached them fast.  
Frantically pulling on the cord, the engine finally started. But what he didn't see was that a certain cat was already overboard.  
"Gray! Lilly is in the water! And there's a big rock over there! WHAT DO WE DO I WANT NATSU?!"  
"Damn it all!" A tight hand grasped around the two remaining exceeds as he dived off the boat and in to the harsh see to where Lily was.  
"I got you cat! Stay still!"

"So Mira was telling me! And Bisca said she wouldn't mind another chi- Oh my god! GRAY?!" Lucy diverted her head towards the ice mage. His clothes- well his shorts, since his shirt has been abandoned first- were dripping wet. He had the three exceeds hanging from his arms and his hair looked like he had just walked through a tornado. He took quick steps towards the table and sat down next to Lucy.  
"Gray what happened?!"  
"I'll tell you what friggin' happened. We went out on a boat just like Happy wanted to, Lily had kiwis and Charle a stupid umbrella and then a storm. A storm is what happened. The boat got destroyed and I lost my deposit!" he reached over to Lucy's fork and stabbed the food on her plate and took a big bite.  
"Sounds like you had fun!"  
"At least you are all safe. Thank you for obeying orders Gray."  
"Not like I had a choice Erza!"

The sun was warm, even for a fire dragon slayer. And this damn mountain was tall. Whose idea was it to scale it again? Oh yeah. His. A stupid bet to see who could get to the top fastest. Not to mention this particular mountain was one of the tallest in Fiore.  
"Damn… flame… brain…"  
"Shut… up… metal… mouth…"  
The two dragon slayers were neck and neck, when a bird made a decision that it would do its business straight on Gajeels face.  
"Ack! Damn bird what the hell!"  
"HAHAHA! GAJEEL GOT SHIT ON HAHA!"  
"UGH, SHUT UP ASH BUCKET, IM STILL GOING TO GET TO THE TOP BEFORE YOU. ITS LUCKY SHIT IM TELLIN' YA!"  
"Haha whatever shit face!"  
"SHADDAP"  
After another brutal 10 minutes the two finally came to the peak of the mountain and collapsed with exhaustion.  
"Oioi, match stick"  
"What do you want rusty spanner"  
"How did ya get bunny girl? How did you get her to fall for an ya?"  
"Luce? She.. I.. wait are you asking me for advice!?"  
"OF COURSE NOT I DON'T NEED ADVICE FROM SOMEONE AS STUPID AS YOU"  
"Sure you don't… Just tell Levy that you love her, the rest comes from your heart I guess."  
"That sounds stupid… I'll try it."


End file.
